Finding Freedom
by pazebra3
Summary: Twin fic. Clarissa Potter was thought to be a squib and was sent to the Dursleys who abandoned her in London at age 8. Stumbling upon Diagon Alley she discovers a way to find any inheritances and begins her adventure. M for mentions of abuse and rape. Sequel Atlantis Academy in progress
1. Chapter 1

My name is Clarissa Rose Potter. I have a twin brother named Harry, and our parents are Lily and James Potter. When Harry and I were a year old a maniac who calls himself Lord Voldemort attacked us. Our parents were out fighting his forces across the country, while we were being watched by their squib friend Arabella Fig. One of my father's friends, Peter Pettigrew, betrayed us and brought Voldemort into our home past the wards and Fieldius charm that protected us. Fig was killed but when Voldemort tried to kill my brother and I his curse rebounded, destroying his body and killing Pettigrew. Voldemort's spirit escaped that night, Harry was proclaimed the boy-who-lived, and a few months later I was left on a doorstep in the middle of the night.

Apparently my parents thought I was a squib and decide to dedicate all of their attention to Harry by forcing me on my mother's sister's family. After That Night, Harry had been showing accidental magic, floating toys around, while I had not leading our parents to believe I had no magic. No one in the Dursley household was happy with my appearance.

I spent the next seven years living in the cupboard under the stairs and forced to do all of the household cleaning and cooking. If I was lucky I got to eat two small meals a day. When I was three my magic started to show and the Dursleys reacted by locking me in my cupboard for a week. Every time I did magic after that the punishments got worse, escalading to a beating at age five. Unfortunately the abuse led to more magic being used to heal and protect me, which led to more abuse, in a vicious cycle.

By the time I was eight they had had enough of me and my 'freakiness'. Uncle Vernon drove me to the middle of London and kicked me out, telling me not to come back. I lived on the streets, stealing scraps of food and living in abandoned buildings for about a month before I noticed something strange. I started to notice some strange people who kept entering a strange pub that others didn't seem to notice. I questioned one store worker across the street about it but he thought I was crazy and said there wasn't a pub there.

Curiosity got the best of me and I entered the pub, though I almost walked right back out at the strangeness. The people inside wore strange clothes that looked like dresses in bizarre colors and patterns. The people themselves looked strange as well; some looked tiny with big ears and their skin a greenish tinge. Others were really hairy or slimy looking, and one man even had fangs. Then there was the tables cleaning themselves, drinks pouring themselves, and food serving itself. The pub was loud and a bit dirty, even though it appeared to clean itself.

I stood in the door way astonished for a moment before being pushed aside. I stumbled but caught myself on a stool at the bar. I backed into the shadowy corner to avoid attention and listened to the conversations around me. I learned that the pub was one of the gateways from the normal, or 'muggle' as they called it, world and into the wisarding or magical world. The traffic coming and going from a back room indicated the entrance to an all magic alley called Diagon alley.

I merged into the back of a group headed to the alley, trying not to be noticed, and followed them through the gateway into the alley. The alley itself was amazing. There were so many stores and people all strange and… well magical.

After that I spent many days in the alley wandering around, avoiding notice, and soaking it all in, trying to learn as much as I could about this new world. The book store, Flourish and Blots, and an old 'junk' store called Modge Podge quickly became my favorites. They let me sit and read for hours in the book store, and the owner of Modge Podge, Jake, told me stories about some of the strange instruments he sold. It was during one of my reading sessions at the bookstore that I learned about how to gain my freedom from the streets.

I devoured a book on Gringotts the wisarding bank run by goblins. It told me that I could go there and do a blood test to see if there were any vaults I could access. Apparently most pureblood families didn't try the test because they assumed they already had access to those they could, not thinking about any old vaults from families that had died out. Most muggleborns didn't about the test and wouldn't think to try if they did, because their families were muggles. According to the book the test was free but you had to know to ask for it.

I also found a book that mentioned my family. I was surprised and quickly searched for as much information as possible. I was disappointed and hurt to learn that my family thought I was a squib, and that they had abandoned me but kept and spoilt my twin. Before that I only knew what little Aunt Petunia had mentioned, like that they left me on their doorstep in the middle of the night. Until finding the book I hadn't even known I had a twin, let alone that he was famous.


	2. Chapter 2

The day after I finished the book I started by going straight to Gringotts bank. I had avoided it so far because it looked so imposing and I had no business there. I cautiously entered the bank after stopping to read their thief's beware warning. Because it was about 9am on a Tuesday the place was mostly empty. I hesitantly walked up to a teller who appeared bored.

"Excuse me, Sir? Could you help me? I read about an inheritance test and I'd like to do it if that's possible." I said looking up at the goblin who was studying me intently.

"Very well. Griphook!" he called over another goblin, "take this girl to Ragshaw's office for an inheritance test."

I thanked the first goblin, who looked surprised then followed Griphook through a maze of halls to Ragshaw's office. Griphook knocked then upon hearing a reply led me in and motioned for me to sit in the chair facing the desk Ragshaw sat at. At a nod from Ragshaw once I was seated Griphook left, closing the door behind him before I had a chance to thank him for showing me the way.

"What can I do for you Miss…"

"Clarissa. My name is Clarissa Potter. And I'd like to do an inheritance test, please."

He looked surprised and raised an eyebrow. "Why do you need a test Miss Potter? Your family is fairly wealthy already."

I ducked my head, "I don't know my family sir. They left me with my muggle aunt and uncle who abandoned me mid-London a month ago. I hope the test will give me the money to find someplace to stay."

He looked even more surprised but said nothing as he turned away to gather some supplies. He placed a stone bowl with carvings on the side in the middle of his desk and dumped a few vials into it, stirring as he poured. He then pulled out a silver knife and reached out to me.

"I shall need a few drops of your blood for the test. Please give me your arm." I gave him my left arm and stopped myself from flinching as he cut the skin then squeezed out several drops. He then took another potion and rubbed a little onto my cut, surprising me when it healed the cut completely. I thanked him but he had already moved to stir the mixture then poured it onto a piece of parchment.

"Now we wait a few moments while the results are filled out." As he spoke a quill began to write on the parchment by itself.

While it wrote Ragshaw began to explain to me how if I did inherit vaults or property they would be mine only, unless I authorized others, but that my guardians could control if I could access them until I was of age or emancipated. Since I was alone I could do as I please until they hear otherwise from my legal guardians, who were listed as my parents in their records.

"Do you have to inform them if I access anything?"

"No, we don't. So unless they specifically ask or someone else tells them, they won't know." He said with a fierce scary looking grin.

The quill stopped writing, and Ragshaw began to read through it looking more and more shocked as he read.

"Well, Miss Potter it appears you have inherited quite a bit. You have many vaults and properties. You also gained a few titles and seats on the Wizamount, but you won't be able to claim those until you come of age or are emancipated." He then handed me the paper and I read it in amazement.

Name: Clarissa Rose Potter

Age: 8 yrs old

Parents: James Potter and Lily Potter nee Evans

Twin: Harry James Potter

Clarissa Potter Trust Vault

10,000 Galleon cap, refills each year on July 31 until age 17

Perrell family Vault- by blood

12,035,629 Galleons

Items and artifacts valued at 6,450,938* galleons

Villa in Venice, Italy

Castle in Russia

Manor in Colorado, USA

Lady Perrell upon majority

Gryffindor Vault- by blood

7,156,830 galleons

Items and artifacts values at 14,526,830* galleons

25% Hogwarts Castle

40% Diagon Alley

Lady Gryffindor upon majority

Ravenclaw Vault- by blood and magic

1,012,500 Galleons

Items and artifacts valued at 179,342,840* gallons

Raven manor in Britain

25% Hogwarts castle

Lady Ravenclaw upon majority

Emyrs Vault- by magic

Items and artifacts valued at 450,672,380* galleons

Castle in Britain

Duchess Emyrs upon majority

Pendragon Family Vault- my blood and magic

5, 450,689 Galleons

Items and artifacts valued at 16,349,200* galleons

Castle and Island in Scotland

Heir to the throne

Xx* indicates priceless artifacts

Total: 25,665,648 galleons

Items and artifacts valued at 667,342,188* galleons

I was completely shocked by the amounts and properties I inherited. This meant I could finally be free to be myself and do what I wanted to do for a change. Ragshaw walked me through claiming my inheritance by placing the heir rings on my left middle finger. The rings melded together into one ring that I could change to match each house by saying the family name. While the rings melded together they also reached out and connected with my magic. It was a strange experience.

Ragshaw explained that the rings acted as my key to each vault, as a seal on letters to make the official, and it worked as a debit card in shops and catalogs. It also acted as a permanent portkey to and from each property I owned, I just had to focus on the location or state its name then say activate. That certainly makes it easier to get around.


	3. Chapter 3

I was only partially paying attention as Ragshaw told me he would retrieve the information from my new vaults and have them audited as soon as possible. Seeing I was overwhelmed he suggested I go visit the vaults and called Griphook back to escort me. Before he let me go he added a portkey option to Gringotts lobby to my ring, and said I could use them as a go between to get to London and the alley. I thanked them both and followed Griphook to the carts and down into the vaults.

The first vault was my trust vault which I decided to skip for now because it was just money. So the first vault we stopped at was the Perrell Vault. There was a lot of money and I took a full bag that was blood tied to myself only and a trunk full of books that was auto shrinking with a tap of my finger. The Gryffindor Vault was basically the same and I grabbed another trunk. I only grabbed one from each to start with because I didn't want to carry too much around and risk losing it.

Next was the Ravenclaw Vault and I couldn't resist taking two trunks of books from this one because there were thousands of them, mostly rare. The Emyrs Vault was cool. At first glance there was only one book but hundreds of magical items and in the back was a series of tables and contraptions that housed a variety of eggs and animals in stasis. Most of them I had never heard of, but they each had a book with it containing information on each animal, their state, habitats, diet, needs, uses/abilities, and magical properties.

I left the Habitat, as I decided to call it, alone for now and just grabbed a variety of objects in yet another trunk to study later. The next vault was overflowing, which was saying something since it was enormous. The Pendragon Vault was the most interesting and It would take weeks to look at everything. So I did the same as the rest and loaded up a trunk with random stuff. I also grabbed an extra empty trunk for shopping later.

Griphook took me back up to the lobby and after thanking him I left the bank. I decided to check out the properties next, so I wouldn't have to go out with the other trunks.

I pulled out the list of properties Ragshaw gave me and decided to start with Raven manor. I used the ring to jump there and appeared a few feet in front of the door. Looking around I saw a gorgeous garden that had grown wild unattended. Turning back to the door I pressed my hand against it and with a flash the doors opened.

The Hallway was a deep green marble with white trim and dark brown wood work. There were two half circle stair cases going up to the second floor, and a set of double doors between the base of the staircase leading to a ballroom. The walls on either side of me also held double doors.

The left doors led to a living room/parlor room, then to a restroom through one door, and the dining room. The living room was in a dark blue color with two couches, a loveseat, and three chairs. One corner held a fireplace. The restroom was simple and in matching colors.

The dining room led to both the ballroom and the kitchen. The dining room was a soft yellow color and could easily seat twenty to thirty people. The ballroom was magnificent in shades of purple and blue with an ocean sunset painted on the ceiling. There were empty spots along the walls for artwork. 'Actually I haven't seen any art so far, just spaces for them. Strange,' I thought to myself.

The kitchen was obviously meant to be run by a staff it was so large and shiny. In the back corner there was a small staircase to the second floor.

The other door in the hall led to another sitting room with another restroom, done in a deep purple color but otherwise matching. The second sitting room led to a recreation type room, with a pool table and a billiards table. There were more chairs and couches in here. The outer wall was windows and a door out to the pool area.

In the middle at the top of the stairs was another living room area, but this one was much more casual and in a lighter purple.

Upstairs had the master suite to the far right and two other smaller suites on the far left. The Master suite held a king size bed, a walk in closet and an amazing bathroom. The bathroom had a waterfall shower in one corner, a toilet in another, and a double sink and mirror in the third. The final corner held the bath that took up most of the room. The color scheme was the same Green, brown, and white. The smaller suites were the same as an average houses master bed and bath.

Next to the Master suite was the study/office. The left wall was floor to ceiling book shelves while the right held a massive desk and file cabinet. The rest of the room was empty but held space for magical instruments. I dropped off the trunks here and decided to go through them later.

Through the study was the most amazing room ever, the library. It stretched along the entire length of the house and spanned both floors, though there was only one entrance to the house. It was done in the same Green, white, and brown from the main hall. The back wall facing the back yard held large windows giving light and energy to the room. The other three walls were split level with floor to ceiling bookshelves. The middle of the room had a few couches, loveseats, and chairs with coffee tables. There were little mini floating chandeliers spread around the chairs for nighttime reading. Strangely the bookshelves were all empty. The books in all of my vaults would only cover two of the walls, so I wondered what happened to the books that used to fill them.

Through the windows I could see the green houses along the back of the house, all ten of them. They appeared to be going strong and one even had plants breaking the glass sticking out. The right side of the house had a lake/pond for swimming complete with a small waterfall. The master suite had a beautiful view of the pool and waterfall. The left side of the house was all forest and I caught a few glimpses of movement from the windows in the other suites.

I decided to use this house since it was more than enough space and was the second smallest of my properties. I decided to wait and check out the other properties on different days just to check them out. It was nearing lunch time so after checking that I still had the empty trunk and bag of gold in my pocket I decided to get lunch in London then go shopping.


	4. Chapter 4

I touched the ring and thought Gringotts bank and opened my eyes to see the lobby. It looked busier than earlier but I still caught Griphook's eye and waved to him as I left. I dodged through the crowd and through the Leaky Cauldron to get to London. I hit a sandwich shop then ate while wandering around headed towards Harrods (I think that's what its called).

I got a few dirty looks from shop assistants and shoppers due to my tattered dirty clothes. I headed to the girls section and approached an older shop attendant that looked nice.

"Excuse me, Ma'am? My mum dropped me off on her way to work to let me shop. See our house burnt down and I need a whole new wardrobe. Can you help me?" I said looking embarrassed and hoping she'd believe me and not kick me out.

"Oh, of course dear. Why didn't your parents come in with you?"

"Mum had to work and daddy died a few years ago. Mum trusts me enough to get everything. And we have lots of money so that's not an issue." I said trying to soothe her and get her to stop questioning me.

"Okay dear let's start over here." Thankfully it worked and she helped me. It took us close to two and a half hours to get everything I needed, which was a little bit of everything. The woman was very helpful but kept asking questions and I had to remember to keep lying. I charged it to the card the goblins gave me and thankfully they gave me an id too so I was able to use the card without an adult. I had to get in a cab for appearances to keep the shop attendant from getting too nosey.

I had the cab drop me near the Leaky Cauldron and ducked into an alley to put everything in my trunk. Then I headed through to Madame Malkins robes and got a variety of robes as well. Then I popped home, 'it so weird yet great to finally have a place to call home', to drop off the clothes. That's when I realized I had not seen a washer or dryer, or a wash room of any kind.

I decided to think about it later and headed back to Gringotts and grabbed a dozen more trunks of books. Then back in my study I separated the object trunks from the book trunks, and took the book trunks to the library. I spread them out and thought about how to organize them all.

I decided to go by subject, with the easier books on the lower shelves and the expert books on the top. I put the magical books on the ground floor and the normal books on the second level. Anything that wasn't English I put on the last shelf on the left upstairs. I put the basic subjects on the main wall and the advanced or extra subjects on the side walls.

I slowly started to empty the trunks, discovering that some had multiple compartments. They all had enlargement charms on the inside and the individual books were shrunken but returned to normal size when you pulled them out. It took me three hours to get through five trunks and by then I realized I had forgotten dinner.

I headed back to London through Gringotts and hit a grocery store. I stocked up for at least a month and had to make up a story for the cashier before they let me pay and leave. I was able to take the cart around the side of the building and load up my trunk and disappear without being noticed.

I unloaded and organized the kitchen while heating up some soup. While unpacking I noticed I had missed a door in the second stair well. I found a wash type room, for hand-washing and drying clothes. I also found three sets of rooms, probably for servants, but everything was child size.

After eating I went back to the library and looked around some more. I noticed something I had missed earlier upon further inspection. One of the cases on the ground floor, middle wall had a strange lever placed so that a book would sit on it and cover it. I pushed down on it but nothing happened until I pulled back and the lever came up with it. The book case moved!

The whole section moved back three feet leaving a gap on either side to walk through. I hesitated but torches lit themselves and I was able to see a stone path in both directions. Gathering my bravery I headed in and tried not to flinch when the bookcase moved back into place behind me. Thankfully I spotted another lever on this side of the case that would open it again. Mentally flipping a coin I headed down the left side first.

The first room I found held cases of all kinds of weapons on the walls and tables. Across the hall was an exercise type room, thought it didn't have much in it. Farther down I found what I think is a ritual room from the runes and circles carved around the door and how the inside was completely empty and sealed airtight. I turned back and went the other way finding a large potions lab with preserved potions and ingredients, though all of the cauldrons rusted through. At the end of that hall was a cell, complete with bars and chains. It was creepy so quickly headed back to the library.

I spent a few more hours organizing books before getting tired. I was so dusty from dealing with the old books and going in the basement so I knew I needed a shower or bath. I tried out the waterfall shower and it was just as amazing as I thought it would be. I stayed in for an hour just standing in the warm water then changed into some new pjs and crawling into bed.

That night I dreamt of waterfalls and books instead of my usual nightmares. I slept better than I had since before the Dursleys.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Sorry I was out of town w/o internet for five days. It was horrible. But i did spend alot of time on the story and can publish many chapters now. Please enjoy.

I woke the next morning at 6am like usual, but when I realized I no longer had to get up so early I tried to go back to sleep with a smile. After half an hour of trying to fall back asleep I gave up and got up for the day. 'It's not surprising after years of having to get up early to make breakfast for the Dursleys then having to get up early on the streets for safety.'

I went down and had cereal in the kitchen, not feeling like cooking since I didn't have to. Then I spent the morning going through more books. I didn't bother with the object trunks yet and just focused on the books to start with.

After lunch I decided to take a break from sorting and start reading my new books. I started with a Magic theory book that looked old and originated from the Ravenclaw Vault. I became instantly absorbed in the book, not noticing when hours went by and only stopping at the end of the book four hours later.

From the book I learned about the differences, advantages, and disadvantages of wand vs wandless magic. Wand magic was easier to learn, required less control, and is limited. Wandless magic however was harder to learn, in fact some people can't learn more than the basics due to their power level. Wandless magic required more control but was easier to use once you got the hang of each piece. The biggest difference is that Wandless magic can grow into intent magic after enough practice and control, meaning you can do anything you can imagine if you have enough power to back it.

I also learned that if you start with wand magic it lessens your capacity to learn wandless magic because of the different ways they channel the magic. Once your magic starts to learn wand magic your magical channels become fixed. Wandless magic requires flexible pathways, that is why children can do accidental wandless magic because their magic is free and has not been bound to the wand pathways. Once a child starts using a wand the only accidental or wandless magic they can do is at times of great need and emotion. After lots of practice flexing the magical pathways an adult can learn limited wandless magic, but will be unable to learn most because their pathways are not flexible enough.

I found the whole thing fascinating and vowed to put in the extra effort and learn wandless magic. The book mentioned a practice called occlumency which allows you to organizes and protect your mind. It seemed like the best place to start, as was the books recommendation. After searching the shelves and the remaining trunks I discovered I only had an advanced occlumency book. Noticing the darkening skies I decided to hit Gringotts first thing in the morning for more books.

I spent another four hours sorting books, pausing to eat, before finishing the remaining trunks. I collected the empty trunks and shrunk them placing them on the desk in my study to take tomorrow to refill. I decided to focus on specific books this time instead of just grabbing whatever. I will get the rest another time.

While I showered I thought about another thing the book mentioned, about how the stronger your body is the stronger your magic is. I know I'm underweight, malnourished, small, and weak, so I decided I need to change that if I expect to do much magic. I will look for any exercise books in the Vaults then hit the regular world for more variety.

I fell asleep happy that I had a plan.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke early the next morning and excitedly rose and got dressed. I rushed through breakfast and was ready to go straight to Gringotts when I realized it was still an hour before they even opened. Embarrassed at my overexcitement I went back to the library and looked through the subjects I had so far, to get ideas of what else I wanted to look through.

Occlumency and wandless magic were the main two, then exercise, health and healing, math and science, and magical history. Those seemed like the basics to start with in both magic and normal subjects. I also wanted to grab any books specifically labeled beginner in case I needed them to practice. I also decided to hit a public library and look up any exercise or martial arts classes I could sign up for.

Finally it was time and I barely remembered to grab the trunks in my excitement to get there. When I arrived in the lobby I noticed how empty it was this early. I walked up to an empty teller and smiled a "good morning."

He glared at me and told me a bank was no place for little girls and to go home.

"Excuse me? I'm just trying to visit my vaults." I replied confused and a bit angry at his rudeness.

"You heard me. I don't have time to deal with foolish little girls." This had to be a lie as he was doing nothing when I approached him and the place was still empty. It was quiet enough in the bank that we had attracted the other goblins attention.

I was about to get even more upset and say something rude when Griphook came out of an office and started walking our way. He hadn't noticed me yet so I called for his attention.

"Griphook," I said as he got closer, "can you take me to visit my vaults? He", I pointed at the rude goblin, "refuses to help me and told me to leave."

Griphook turned to the other and said something sharply in another language. The other goblin waved him off with a snort, but paled considerably when Griphook continued and turning to me began to apologize profusely.

I wondered what Griphook had said to him and refused to reply to him. I hate being called little girl even though I am one. Griphook realizing I would not respond invited me to follow him and he would take me to meet with Ragshaw before going to my vaults. I thanked him and followed him.

This time he waited outside Ragshaw's office while I went in. We explained pleasantries and I explained what had happened in the lobby. He was appalled and called Griphook in to ask who the other goblin was. Then receiving the answer he explained to me that such rudeness to one of the largest accounts at the bank would result in a serious demotion. I felt both guilt and satisfaction that he would be punished because of his behavior towards me.

After that he explained that he asked to meet with me to settle a few matters. The first thing being finding an account manager. Whoever became my account manager would not have time for any other clients due to the size and would see to all business pertaining myself or my accounts. He explained that all of the previous account managers for my vaults had died and offered to set up interviews with available agents.

I thought for a moment before asking about Griphook. Ragshaw was surprised and asked why I would consider him. I explained that Griphook was kind to me and helped me with everything I needed so far. I told Ragshaw that I would just ask him to do it himself but assumed he was too busy with his other work. Ragshaw told me that due to his rank Griphook could not be an account manager, but he could be assigned as an assistant to the account manager and would be the one to set up appointments and take me to and from my vault and the manager's office.

He said that he was honored I thought of him first but that he did enjoy working in the inheritance office. He recommended three others from the available agents and after looking through their files we both agreed on one to best suit my account's needs. Ragshaw said he'd talk to the agent and set up an appointment for the following day and let me know.

Next he recommended I get an owl for correspondence as it is the easiest and most popular way to communicate in the wizarding world. Next he told me more about how careful I need to be to keep my parents from noticing my actions and accounts because they could cut me off. I asked about any ways to get around it but he said only coming of age or becoming emancipated.

I asked him how I could be emancipated. He said I have to at least have 5 NEWTS and be financially independent. NEWTS, he explained were the second set of exams taken by wizards usually at age 17 to graduate from school and get a job. He told me how I could apply to take both sets of exams early and that I should try for the international level instead of the British level because while easier the British exams hold little value outside of the country.

I decided to study hard, like I had already planned to, and take the international exams as soon as I feel comfortable I can pass. Thanking Ragshaw I left his office and with Griphook visited the vaults with books in them. I spent hours looking through and pulling out the books I was looking for and a few others that caught my interest. I also grabbed every book I could on OWLS and NEWTS.


	7. Chapter 7

After I finished with the bank I headed into the alley and headed for the pet store. The owls were in the back, but I was in no hurry so I decided to just look around and see if any other animals caught my eye.

I have always loved animals, all of them. I learned early on that animals could understand me and I could understand them. I quickly learned to hide that ability at the Dursleys but now I don't have to and can have as many animals as I'd like. I chatted with many of the animals but only picked two in the end. I got a beautiful reddish brown owl named Anna, and an unidentifiable type of baby snake named Slip.

I took them home and got them set up in the upstairs living room. I had purchased and set up habitats for them both but would allow them free range of the manor. Anna got a perch shaped like a tree, complete with magical leaves twice the size of me, it had a hole in the center of the trunk at eye level for her to nest in. Slip's home was a large box frame filled with sand and a leafless tree similar to Anna's but only two feet tall and heat lamps hanging above.

I explained the situation to them both and got promises they would not eat each other or any future animal guests. Slip chose to come with me, riding across my shoulders easily at only half a foot in size. Anna chose to go flying in the forest so I left the window open for her.

I grabbed a quick lunch then I dropped the trunks back off in the library, and emptied one to take with me. Then I headed back to London via Gringotts. It was a little annoying having to go through Gringotts every time I needed to go to London so I decided to look into alternatives.

I started at a large bookstore in muggle London and got several stacks of useful books. Then I headed to the public library via bus and settled at an open computer. I started to look at martial arts classes then realized it would be easier to solve my transportation problem first then find someplace.

I thought through my options and realized I could just buy an apartment in London, I certainly had the money. That way I could add a portkey to there for easy travel and I could order muggle stud online and have it delivered there. I would also need an address to sign up for marital arts classes and this worked out perfect. I decided to wait and talk to Ragshaw and my new account manager and see if they could help.

That settled for now I turned back to the computer and started looking at exercise equipment online. I wasn't sure yet what I would need if anything but I wanted to at least have an idea of what things did and prices. After a while I felt satisfied that I had a good start I headed to find an empty alley and went back home.

I checked on my new friends before dropping the newest trunk back in the library and sorting through it. Then getting hungry I decided to cook a meal for dinner instead of just grabbing whatever. I made a simple pasta dish with a tomato sauce, penne, and mixed veggies, with a side of cheesy bread.

I cleaned up and packed the leftovers, before heading back to the library and getting through two more trunks before calling it a night.

I received an owl the next morning midway through the second trunk of books for the day. Ragshaw had spoken with the agent about my account and set up a meeting for us to talk and decide if we could work together for 2 pm today. I replied that sounded perfect and that I'll be there.

I decided to take a break and start reading a beginner's occlumency book, with Slip around my neck. It started off with different meditation exercises and instructions for reaching your magical core where you will build your mindscape. I started practicing one of the exercises but couldn't seem to do it right, so I moved on to the next.

This one had me focusing on feeling the magic around me, then feeling it inside of me, and following it down to my core. It took a while because I didn't really know what to look for, but once I found the magic inside me it was simple to follow it. Unfortunately in my excitement of reaching my core I broke focus and came out of it snapping back to the present.

I was surprised to realize that many hours had passed during my meditation and had to rush to eat and get ready for my meeting at Gringotts. Slip decided he like being across my shoulders so I let him stay there and brought him with me.

When I arrived Griphook was waiting for me with a smile. He thanked me for the promotion as he led me to a small conference room. Ragshaw introduced me to the agent Gemdigger and we talked for a bit before diving in to talk about my account. I didn't follow most of the financial stuff they talked about but decided I liked Gemdigger. He explained clearly when I asked questions and offered solutions to problems, and he was very friendly.

Apparently it was odd for goblins to be nice to humans but I had only had a problem with the one so far. From my observations most humans were rude to the goblins as well, and though they might be nice to me because I am nice to them.

It was decided that Gemdigger would be my account manager, with Griphook as his assistant and we signed a contract. After that Ragshaw left and I talked to Gemdigger about getting a London apartment. After hearing my reasons he agreed and said he would look at places and prices for me and set up a meeting when he had the information.

I thanked him and after another stop in the Vaults for books I headed back home. I spent the rest of the evening sorting through books. My book warned against doing or trying too much at first and only trying once per day for the first week.


	8. Chapter 8

It was two days before I heard back from Gemdigger about apartments in London. During that time I had alternated between sorting books, practicing meditation, and reading. The meditation was going well; I can now move about and manipulate my mindscape. I'm ready to begin to set up my mental organization I just need to decide on a method. The book suggested trying something that would only make sense to you and confuse intruders.

I had just finished the last trunk of books when Gemdigger's owl arrived. He told me to stop by whenever I had the chance as he had some properties to show me. I made an early lunch, and then grabbing the empty trunks again I went to Gringotts. I spotted Griphook waiting for me and headed over.

"I figured you would come shortly after receiving our owl and decided to just wait for you to take you back" he told me with a grin.

I smiled back, "of course, I wouldn't want to keep Gemdigger waiting, and I'm excited to find a place."

As we walked I asked how he liked the new position and what that entailed. He told me about how he mostly just runs errands and files paperwork, but he likes it a whole lot better than his previous position of taking rude people back and forth to the vaults.

Arriving at Gemdigger's office he got right to business, showing me photos of apartments and telling me about them. After a long discussion I chose a place not too far from downtown London, on the nicer side. Gemdigger sent off a missive immediately to place a bid on the place. Then we talked about what security to add once it was finalized. I followed Gemdigger's suggestions of basic protection wards and asked for additional wards as well.

Finishing up he told me he'd keep me updated on the purchase and asked if there was anything else. After another trip to the vaults for books I headed into London and wandered around a bit. It was nice to be out of the manor and around other people even if I didn't interact much with any of those I passed.

I ended up back near the library and went in to look on the computer to see what was around the apartment I'm trying to buy. I found a dojo with martial arts classes just a few blocks away, a grocery store on the corner, and a park at the end of the block. 'It looks perfect' I thought, 'it has just what I need.' It was also near a main bus line I could use to go just about anywhere.

I headed back home and started unpacking more books for an hour before stopping for dinner. After Dinner I settled in to work on my mindscape and think about what method to use.

I decided against a library or files or a house because it was too obvious. Finally I decided on an island with a castle, village and forest. I wasn't sure where the idea came from but it felt right and comfortable. I put my fears and bad memories in a dark cave in the middle of the dense forest hidden from sight. I let my normal or average thoughts in the village with different types grouped in different homes. Then I placed my happiest thoughts in the various towers of the castle. My knowledge was in the library that mirrored my own. Other emotions went in various other rooms throughout the castle.

Happy with my progress I went to bed not noticing I had worked in my mindscape for four hours. I slept in the next morning after sleeping very well and hummed to myself as I cooked breakfast.


	9. Chapter 9

I spent the morning in a good mood practicing wandless magic in the ballroom. It was difficult but once I figured out how to do each spell it was easy to repeat, I just had to get it down to start with. So far I had mastered the levitation charm, the light charm, basic transfiguration and the changing color spell. Learning to control the amount of magic I pushed into each spell took the most time. I if used too much I broke things and if I didn't use enough nothing happened.

I found transfiguration to be the easiest so far. I just had to understand the properties, similarities, and differences between the objects. I found muggle science books to be very helpful for unfamiliar items and was surprised that the magic world had no equivalent; they just tried to force a change without understanding what they were changing. So the hardest magical subject to most is the one I found easiest.

Since it worked so well for transfiguration, I decided to apply muggle science to all of my magical studies and learned about the science behind a spell before attempting it. It worked very well and I soon learned many more spells and charms.

I didn't understand the magical world's aversion to anything muggle, especially the things that have no magical equivalent. Someone could make a lot of money selling books that used muggle science to make magic easier. The History books were lacking as well not noting how the muggle world influenced the magical and vice versa.

After having that thought I decided to just do it myself. I started organizing my notes together and ordering them. I started using my Sunday afternoons working on several books, one for each subject and a series for history. I went back and added things to my notes I had skipped before because I already knew them and added explanation for terms and concepts magical people would be unfamiliar with.

I started with Transfiguration, Charms, DADA, Potions, Herbology, and History. For Transfiguration, Charms, and DADA I would explain the spell and motions then go into the reasons the magic responded the way it did to make the change and how. In Herbology I drew a picture of the plant, explained its parts and their different uses, and then explained how it had to be cared for and why. I also listed similar plants, plants it could be confused with and why they are different, and each plants uses in potions.

In Potions I listed the recipe, then the steps, before breaking down the steps and ingredients to explain why each ingredient is used, why it's prepared that way, why it's used at that stage, and its effect. Then I explained how the ingredients combined together and why other ingredients could not be used as a substitute. I also explained how each potion needs to be stored and why, and how long it is good for and why.

History I decided to wait on as my notes were not working very well so far as they were disorganized.


	10. Chapter 10

I fell into a routine of practicing magic, reading and sorting books. A week later I heard back from Gemdigger saying the deal on the apartment was finalized and they would start putting up wards the next day after I came in to sign the contracts for the apartment and the wards. He hooked up the ring portkey at the same time.

It took a week to set up all the wards and finally I had an easier way in and out of London. The day after they finished I visited it for the first time and looked around. It was very open and bright with lots of windows and a view of the city. I was on the ninth floor of the building. The apartment had two bedrooms and baths, a living room, and a kitchenette. I decided to make one of the rooms into an office so I could do some studying here for a change of scenery sometimes.

Heading to the closest library a few blocks away I ordered some nice furniture, a laptop and TV, and set up an appointment for cable and Wi-Fi to be installed. I also signed up for beginner courses for two different types of martial arts every afternoon that start the next week.

Back home I sat down and drew up a schedule.

6 am- wake up, breakfast

6:30 to 8 am – stretches and running in the park/swimming

8 to 8;30 am - shower and dress

8:30 to 11 am- study: M/W Magic Theory, Tu/F Science, Th/ Sa Math

11am to 12:30 pm- M/Th sort books, Tu/Sa Herbology, W/F Potions

12:30 to 2 pm – lunch and break

2 to 4 pm- Martial arts classes

4 to 4:30 pm - shower

4:30 to 6pm – Dinner and rest

6 to 8 pm – practice magic

8 to 10 pm- study: M/F Transfiguration, Tu/Th Charms, W/Sa Occlumency

10 pm- meditate and sleep

Then Sunday mornings I could do whatever while Sunday afternoons are spent working on my books.

Today is Wednesday and the martial arts classes don't start till Monday so I'll spend that time this week working on the apartment and getting supplies.

First thing tomorrow after exercising I decided to hit Gringotts, grab more books, then shop in the alley and get owl order catalogs from each store for future use. That decided I went to the ballroom and did some stretches I remembered from school then went and swam a few laps in the pool.

After a shower and lunch I decided to check out the greenhouses. I started with the far right one labeled one and worked my way through to the last one labeled ten. Most of them were in good shape but a few had broken or missing glass panes and one had plants growing through the walls. Most of the plants were dead and replaced by weeds but a few were going strong. Thankfully all of the spots were labeled so I knew which plants were dead and which survived. I made a list in a notebook as I went through keeping track of the state of each plant.

I went back in and set the list aside to research later and settled down to read a book on earth science. After a few chapters I switched to a charms book, then went up to the study and worked on some math problems. After dinner I worked on my mindscape some more before bed. I finished my beginner's occlumency book and was ready to start building my defenses.

I started by reinforcing the castle walls and the gate, and then added a moat and drawbridge. I then started adding animals all over, because of my affinity with them due to my gift of communication. I added sharks, whales, snapping turtles, eels, and other dangerous sea animals to the ocean around my island. Next I added guard dogs in the castle and farm animals in the village. The forest became filled with wild wolves, foxes, tigers, bears, giant snakes and spiders, and smaller woodland animals as scouts.

I decided to grab some magical animal/zoology books in the alley tomorrow to add them as well. After the animals I envisioned a giant force field around the island. I filled it with electricity and intense heat to repel intruders but made sure my animals could pass through to the ocean and back.

Exhausted I came back to the present and noticing it was late went to bed.


	11. Chapter 11

As planned the next morning I went to Gringotts and got the last of the books from my vaults then after dropping them back at home went into the alley.

I did a little shopping in each store and made sure to grab an owl order catalog from each. I picked up some new books at the book store on different languages and magical animals. I got a full basic ingredients kit for potions and new cauldrons and equipment at the apocathary. I skipped the wand and joke stores as well as the trunk store. I stuck to the main alley as the side alleys had dangerous reputations and headed home when I finished.

I unpacked my potions equipment and ingredients first in the potions lab then started on the last of the books. I managed to finish packing away the rest by dinner time. The shelves looked about half empty though I knew I had thousands on them so far.

After dinner I went for a swim and shower. Then I tackled my plant list from the greenhouses, researching each plant and deciding if I would replace the dead ones or pick something else. I also checked out which plants were still alive and found none of them to be dangerous. I was relieved as it meant I wouldn't have to watch out when I cleaned out the dead plants or worked in the green houses.

I decided not to replant any of the few dangerous plants until I had practice and knew how to deal with them. I would keep the last two greenhouses empty for now for that purpose. I went through a plant catalog I picked up and filled out a delivery form for the plants I wanted. It would take a few days to get here so I wanted to start cleaning the greenhouses up in the morning.

Finished with that, I went to my mindscape and filed new information away and checked my outer defenses. The defenses were strong and my forest scouts reported nothing suspicious. I wandered my castle for a while to get used to the set up. In the basement I noticed a portal through my wards. I didn't know what it was and it worried me. Looking around to see if there was anything else I saw another portal but this one was dark and looked to be pulling energy and magic from my core. Alarmed I started putting up another dome/ward around both and cut them off from my magic and energy. Then I changed the room into a dungeon with each portal in a cell and chains. I added guard dogs and large snakes to keep watch and alert me if anything changed.

I emerged worried because the book I read hadn't said anything about portals or anything similar. I rushed over to my mind magic section and started going through books to figure out what they were. After several hours I found an answer. The portals were links to another person or creatures mind. I figured the first one is a link to my twin brother but the other darker one I was unsure of. I decided to keep an eye on it and see what it does while researching ways to remove it.

Noticing it was past 2 am I headed up to bed but was plagued with nightmares about the mystery portal.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning, Thursday, I awoke tired and a little grumpy but tried to brush it off by staring with a nice warm shower. The shower helped a bit and so did the french toast and potatoes I made for breakfast. After that I went ahead and started on the greenhouses.

One by one I went through and pulled out the weeds and cleared out the dead vines and leaves. I got through the first three before lunch. It was hard work pulling and lifting, bending and stretching so by lunch I was sore all over. I decided to stop for the day and pick up the next morning. I studied and practiced magic all afternoon and went for a swim in the dark after dinner.

Keeping up that pattern I got the first eight greenhouses cleared out on Saturday and spent Sunday morning tilling and mixing up the soil and finishing out the last two.

I discovered I had a knack for languages and was able to pick new ones up easily. I figured it was related to my ability to speak to animals, which I learned was called beastspeaking. I also have a knack for picking up theories and for transfiguration.

When Monday rolled around I started my schedule and was excited to start my martial arts classes. I arrived at the dojo half an hour early in my excitement and got to watch the previous class finish up. They were an advanced class and moved very quickly through the motions. I got to saw two of them spar against the instructor at the same time. They kept at it for several minutes before the instructor defeated them.

I lined up with the others when the class started in the outfit I had purchased earlier and awaited instructions. The instructor started by introducing himself and told us to call him Sensei. Then he gave us an overview of what the class would entail and what types of supplemental exercises to do and how often to practice. Then he walked us through the first few basic moves, before dismissing us.

I stuck around waiting for the next class and noticed I was the only one who stayed from the previous class. It went the same as the first class and I seemed to be picking it up fairly easily. On my way out the Sensei called me back to talks. He asked about why I was taking both classes and why back to back. I told him I was interested and that exercise was an important part of my journey to becoming healthier and getting up to normal size and weight. He was a bit surprised and said he had been worried about my weak appearance.

He told me how most people can't handle doing two classes, especially not right after each other. They had a hard time keeping the two separate and keeping up. I told him I can handle it. He said he would keep an eye on me and we'd talk if he thought I was having trouble.

On my way out I vowed to myself to do my best so I wouldn't be kicked out of either class. Back at home I went straight to the ballroom and spent another hour practicing both sets of moves and memorizing which went with which. After a shower to remove the sweat and freshen up I had dinner and studied until bed.

The next morning I was sore and had to take a warm bath to loosen up.


	13. Chapter 13

For the next few weeks I kept working hard and studying. The Sensei was impressed with my focus, determination, and drive. I was moving past the basics of Magic and was already three grades ahead on muggle schooling. Transfiguration and charms were a breeze, and potions was just like cooking, which I had down from the Dursleys.

The only subject I had some problems with was history. It was difficult to keep track of two separate timelines and information. Eventually I got so frustrated I took a sharpie to a blank wall in my and started a timeline combining them both with Magic history in blue and muggle in green, and shared in purple. After that it was easy to understand and remember. I could easily sport how one world affected the other and vice versa and wondered why I couldn't find any published book on the subject.

I had just received my plants due to a delay because of the size of the order a week age. So during my Herbology time I researched the care of the plants I already had and for the plants coming. I made up a chart/map for each greenhouse of which plants would go were and what care they needed. It took the whole week to finish placing the ones I had ordered.

I figured if I kept this up I would be ready to take my tests several years early.

After six months of freedom I was flourishing. I had been moved up several classes in both martial arts. I was through middle school in muggle subjects and about to start high school subjects.

In Magic I was at fourth year in Transfiguration and potions, and third year in Herbology, charms, and astronomy. I had learned the goblin language, French, Spanish, and Latin and am working on Mermish and Russian.

In history I had all of the major wars of both worlds on my wall and a notebook containing all their details, the major climate/weather events/tragedies, and had just started the major discoveries. Next I would add major political points, Medical epidemics, and other important dates.

My health was improved and I had grown several inches and was average weight for that height. I made and used nutrition and malnourishment potions and ate healthy as well as exercised. I should reach my intended/natural size by the end of the next year.

Happy with my progress I decided to switch up my schedule and add some new subjects.

6am- wake up and eat

6:30 to 8am- exercise and shower

8 to 10 am- M Physics, Tu Biology, W Algebra/geometry, Th History, F English/Grammar, Sa Arithmacy

10 am to 12 pm- martial arts class

12 to 1pm- shower and eat

1 to 3 pm- M language, Tu Charms, W Mind magics, Th Defense, F Ancient Runes, Sa free read

3 to 5pm- M Herbology, Tu Check other properties, W Transfiguration, Th Potions, F check other properties, Sa weapon training

5 to 7 pm- M animagus training, Tu check other properties, W Chemistry, Th exercise, F check other properties, Sa Wards

7 pm- eat and rest

8 to 10 pm- M Astrology, Tu Blood magic, W mixed Math, Th element/weather magic, F obscure magics, Sa Dark Arts

10 pm- Occlude and bed

Sunday mornings would stay as a free time to do whatever I felt like and afternoons on my books.

Thanksgiving is tomorrow and Christmas is coming up soon and I want to get gifts for Gemdigger, Griphook, and Ragshaw for all their help. I decided not to bother with decorations. I decided to take the afternoon off and headed to London to shop. On the way to the bus station I noticed an orphanage that I hadn't noticed before. It looked old and like it would fall apart at any moment and the kids in the yard didn't look much better.

Making a quick decision I headed back to my apartment and got on my laptop. I searched for nearby caterers and after making several calls found someone willing to cater on thanksgiving last minute. I made a fake call to the orphanage to get a head count. I paid the caterer double and gave them all the info about when and where the orphanage was and went ahead and paid for them to do Christmas dinner too. Next I went to a toy store website and ordered enough for each child to have multiple gifts. Then I ordered a gift card for each child to the nearest children's clothing store.

Then I headed back out and picked out girts for my friends, and treats for my animals. Over time I had added several animals to the manor. Some I found at the park, others in the forest, and one snake escaped an owner found me. The manor's upstairs living room had become an animal shelter.

I now have a pair of wolves Sierra and Rex, a pit-bull called Jemma, several snakes, and a shifter names Swift. Swift, as a shifter can change her form at will into any other type of animal. Slip the snake had quadrupled in size to two feet long and is still growing. He and Swift usually follow me around and makes sure she can see me at all times around the manor. I don't let her come out into public with me because she sometimes loses control and shifts without realizing it.

All the animals enjoy curling up in my bed at night with me and get along for the most part. The best part of having such a large home is if there are problems they can spread out.

I slipped into my new schedule easily and barely noticed the holidays passing or time moving on, I just kept adjusting my schedule as I mastered subjects.


	14. Chapter 14

I finally got around to checking out my other properties and took slip and swift with me to each one just in case. I started with the Perrell villa in Italy. It was on the edge of a cliff over the ocean and included the beach down a trail at the foot of the cliff. The Villa was one floor spread out. It had a master bed and bath, two guest rooms with a shared bath, a living room overlooking the ocean, a kitchen, and a small study. It was in good shape so I left it alone after checking it out.

Still having time I went ahead and went to the next property the Perrell manor in Colorado. It was smaller and cozier than the Ravenclaw manor. It had a living room, kitchen, dining room, and study on the first floor. The second only held the Master suite and two guest suites. It was up in the mountains surrounded by forest.

I decided the Perrell family must have stasis spells and wards on their properties as both the villa and the manor were clean and in good shape.

I headed back home and started studying Blood magic. It was technically illegal to use blood magic and many older types of magics because of Ministry fear, but I felt it was important to learn. Old magics, including blood magic are still available as OWL and NEWT subjects internationally, though they are rarely taken, and are still legal in most countries. I decided it was worth it to learn them illegally and take the exams, especially since the Ministry has no way to track those types of magic, just like wandless magic.

Blood Magic is any type of magic, ritual, or ward using blood, the blood of the user or of another. It was made illegal due to some users sacrificing others while working large pieces of magic. I plan to study different types of rituals and later use some to enhance my body and magic.

I started compiling a list of rituals I want to do and putting them in order, as some had to come before others, and most needed a series of rituals to complete. I ended up with a list:

Rituals:

Core increase- series of 5

Mage eyes- series of 3

Strength- up to 10

Agility/flexibility- up to 10

Enhance magical pathways- up to 7

Bone and muscle repair- varies by severity of injuries and their age

The repair ritual needs to be finished before I can start any other rituals with the exception of the strength rituals. The strength needs to be past the third ritual before I start the others. After that I can combine the first set of magical pathway and the core increase ritual into one. Then I can start to do the agility/flexibility rituals. The Mage eyes can't be started until after the second core increase, and the third strength and magical pathways. The time between each ritual varies but the next one cannot be started until the previous one heals or the results can be deadly.

Each ritual must be carefully prepared with differing specific tools. They can take up to sixteen consecutive hours for one ritual and cannot be interrupted or paused at any time or it can cause implosion or explosion. Self-improvement Rituals require the user to be naked and carve runes into their skin in a continuous mark without lifting from the skin. The rituals start by drawing a series of circles and runes in the center of the room around the user.

Fortunately I have a ritual room in the basement to safely conduct my blood rituals.

I started taking notes on what I would need for my first few rituals. I wanted to have several planned before I started then I could tweak them as needed. Most of the ritual was tracing runes drawn on in advance but it was very important to follow your instinct if it tells you to change something mid ritual.

I made a list of what supplies I would need and sent out an order for some but planned to hit one of the darker magical alleys for the knives I will use. Different knives are used in different types of rituals but it was important that they worked with the user's magic and personality. I planned to go ahead and pick out an entire series for future use.

My list made and the basics drawn up for my first ritual I headed to bed after occluding. Every night before bed I occlude and check my mindscape. I sort through the days memories and check my defenses as well as the portals in the dungeon. So far I hadn't found a way to destroy the portals or figure out where the dark one came from.


	15. Chapter 15

I waited until Sunday to look for my knives and make a day of exploring the darker alleys. I used a glamour ring I had found in one of my vaults that created a disguise and made me appear as an adult. I made sure it was on and working before leaving and brought Swift with me in wolf form to keep people from trying anything and making me appear dangerous.

We started in Knocturn alley and went in different stores that looked interesting. I found a few rare books I didn't already own and picked up some rare/illegal potions ingredients. After a while I found a weapons store and went in.

I picked up a set of silver throwing knives and a ruby hilted silver dagger to add to my collection. Then for rituals I selected a plain wooden knife, a silver tracer blade, and a platinum blade. Down another alley in a junk store I found a sapphire hilted blade and surprisingly a pensive.

By the end of the day I had a full collection of ritual blades, a nice stack of rare books, and various other magical objects and weapons.

At home I unpacked my new purchases and stored the ritual knives in a special case after cleaning them all. I locked the pensive in the bottom drawer of my desk under wards.

Monday evening I sat in the middle of the ballroom and prepared to take the animagus revealing potion I spent a month brewing. It was very hard to make and had to be taken within a day of completion so most people couldn't make it themselves or afford to buy it. Excited and nervous I drank it in one go and started to meditate so it could take effect.

After a while I felt the approach of several creatures from behind me but was unable to turn. Slowly one of them came around and studied me. It was a black panther with green eyes matching my own. It stared at me then sniffed me before nodding in approval then fading away.

I opened my eyes with a smile; I knew my first form and could get started. In addition the presence of other animals behind me meant I have the potential to become multiple animals. The others would reveal themselves one at a time after I complete each form.

The next step is to study your animal and learn as much as you can about it. Then I would start to change one portion of my body at a time to the form and back. The last step being a full transformation. I already knew a lot about panthers from a grade school project so I didn't have to do much more research and would be able to start trying to change parts next time.

The next afternoon I headed to visit the Perrell Castle in Russia. Sadly it was damaged and falling apart in places. It had obviously been attacked at some point which broke the stasis wards holding it together. I left quickly and went to talk to Gemdigger about hiring a local team to fix it up then repair the wards. He got back to me a few days later with a recommendation for both and I signed the contracts. All the repairs would be completed in six months.

I decided to wait before checking the last two properties and spent the rest of my time working on my ritual plan. Ancient Runes was like learning another language so I picked it up quickly and was able to use intuition and my gut to choose which runes to use and where to place them.

I had most of the runes and the placements recorded and the tools picked out by the time I went to bed. I just had to wait a week for the next full moon. It is recommended to always start a new series of rituals under a full moon.


	16. Chapter 16

The full moon came slowly because I was looking forward to it. I had everything set up hours in advance and the moment the moon rose I began the ritual. I started by drawing the circle and runes on the floor around me in blood from a cut on my hand. Next I used my magic to begin carving the runes on my skin in a continuous mark without lifting the blade from my skin. In some places I had to add another blade to make simultaneous marks.

The cuts hurt but I used my occlumency to push it to the back of my mind so it wouldn't distract me. As this ritual is the first set of a beginner's series of Strength increase it enveloped the whole body and focused on each segment equally. The first three Strength rituals are spread equally across the whole body, while the last two focus on specific areas that are weakest. The next few series' for Strength work similarly starting equal then focusing.

It took four hours to complete my first ritual and I was tired at the end. I smudged the floor runes and circle before exiting and hitting a button outside the room water cleaned away all of the blood. I used the small shower stall in the next room to clean off all of the blood covering my body, then went straight to bed. I took the next day off to refresh and refill my magical stores and energy. I was careful not to use magic for a full 24 hrs after the ritual as recommended to prevent any problems or accidents as my magic was fluctuation and settling trying to incorporate the rituals effects.

Since I survived the ritual and was not in immense pain I knew it worked. Now I can do the next ritual after four weeks whenever my body lets me know it's able to handle it.

Four weeks later exactly on the next full moon I felt a tingle telling me it was time and started setting up for the first repair ritual. I followed the same procedure as before and began carving. This time instead of covering me evenly my magic pulled me to focus in different areas. Any bone I had ever broken was traced over in runes, as well as sprained muscles, scars, and concussions. The ones on my head were strange as they covered the whole skull but never cut my hair.

Four months after that I completed the repair rituals and the first five strength rituals and was ready to start the magical pathway and core increase combined ritual. Only a few people had survived combining these rituals but my gut told me I would be safe. Combining them will allow me to move forward with other rituals faster as well as strengthen each other's effect.

I need to complete the first set before I can do the next two strength rituals or start the agility/flexibility ritual. After each ritual I felt better and stronger than ever before.

Again I started with the rise of the full moon drawing the circle and runes around myself. This ritual had the runes tracing along my veins and focusing on my heart and skull, as well as my hands. Then I had to trace around and between each vertebra on my spine with three repeating runes in each one.

It took a week before I felt comfortable enough to try using magic again. The effect was incredible. My power and capacity for magic increased and I was able to better control it through hand motions as well as thoughts.

After starting the agility/flexibility rituals I could barely move for two days then found I could move faster and in different ways than before. It had a great effect on my martial arts training as it allowed me to do more practice without getting sore and I was able to pull off new moves.

The Mage eyes rituals were the fastest but also the most bit frightening and gross as they required I carve runes onto each side of my eyelids, as well as around my eyes and my temples. But the pain was worth it to have clearer eyesight, night vision, and (when activated) the ability to see magic and read the spells and runes used on objects.


	17. Chapter 17

I practiced warding by adding to those at Raven manor for extra protection as well as a set for keeping the manor clean I got from the Perrell wards. The self-cleaning wards were great as I didn't have to try and clean up after my various animal friends and the visitors from the forest.

I added a set of climate wards around each greenhouse instead of the spells usually used. They maintained a set climate and included a self-watering ward I created to keep them alive and flourishing without my aid. The greenhouses mostly ran and took care of themselves after that freeing up more of my time for other projects.

I had started to explore the forest on my free mornings each week. It is peaceful to just wander around and meet new animals. After a while they got used to my visits and soon enough I would be greeted by a group moments after entering the forest. There wasn't much to the forest other than a set of caves that go underground.

I was happy to find a mine of gems and crystals in the caves along with a workroom where someone had left tools to extract and cut them. I collected a sample of each and stored them with my ritual tools for later use. Gems and crystals are great for storing energy and spells so I knew they would come in handy. They are also used as a focus in some blood rituals.

The upstairs living room was quickly taken over by animals. In one corner I added a little cave for the wolf couple Sierra and Rex, and expanded the snake area adding more resting trees. I added a giant soft and fuzzy dog pillow in place of the coffee table between the couches for Jemma.

I always had an entourage when traveling around the house and was never cold at night. Mostly it was just Swift and Slip but the others joined in occasionally. The snakes like to sit by the fire pit I added in the center of the library, under heavy wards of course. Jemma, Sierra and Rex liked to swim and go for walks in the forest with me. Anna, the owl, didn't interact much with me preferring to fly but would stop to chat any time she saw me. Jemma the sweetheart likes to curl up half in my lap when I read, ignoring that she's almost as big as I am.

I found a book on Magical travel and started learning to Fade from one place to another. Fading is similar to apparating but is supposed to be harder to do. I found it easy and picked it up almost immediately. Fading also has the benefit of being silent while apparating makes a loud noise. I practiced first in the ballroom then around the property. After a week of practicing I started trying to go to other places like Diagon alley and my other properties. After a month I could fade across and between countries. Two months later and I could fade to anywhere I could picture in my mind even if I had never been there before.

I studied up on magical creatures and species, focusing on the books on the animals in stasis in the Emyrs Vault at Gringotts. It was fascinating to learn about the variety and abilities of creatures that exist or did exist. I was especially fascinated with phoenixes and dragons and the many different species of both.


	18. Chapter 18

I took a year and a half to complete all of the rituals I had started with on my list and I felt like a newer stronger person. I started another set of strength and agility rituals, and a set of rituals for increasing mind magic and mental capacity.

I had achieved two animagus forms, a panther and a thunderbird, and was working on my next form a phoenix. It is very rare to have a magical animagus form, and only five people have ever been recorded to have two.

The thunderbird was extremely hard to control after I achieved its form. It has so much raw energy that needs to be released or it forces a transformation to do it through a storm. Once in the form it takes a lot of will power to return to human form and only after it has released a huge amount of energy. Now I am always aware of how much energy I have stored and to work a large piece of magic if I start to have too much. The first few times I transformed I destroyed parts of the manor and had a hard time repairing them, eventually having to tap into the wards to do so.

I can know speak ten languages fluently: English, Goblin language, Mermish, Latin, French, Spanish, Russian, Welsh, Elvin, and common Fae.

I have excellent control over my magic and had a large repository of different types of rare and obscure magics as well as the main magic types.

I finally got around to visiting the two castles, starting with the Emyrs Castle in Britain. It is fairly small for a castle, only twice the size of Raven manor. In addition to the master suite it has eight other suites spread out on the first and second floors. The first floor also has a dining room, ball room, living room, and

The second floor only held suites. The third floor held the Master suite, study, library, and training room. The basement had a small dungeon, the kitchen, a potions lab, and a ritual room.

It had one tower in the center holding a magical workshop with a variety of tools for different types of magics. I couldn't identify many of the tools. In the middle of the room was a pedestal with a golden key. The key sparked a memory and after a moment I remembered the book from the Emyrs vault that I found the first visit that I was unable to open.

I hopped home and back grabbing the book and opened the book. That's when I learned that Emyrs was Merlin's last name, as in The Merlin. Reading the book I learned about his life and how he mentored Arthur and shaped him into a king before retiring to start an animal sanctuary in the forest and land around his castle. That explained the Habitat in the vault.

I plan to raise the animals and encourage them to repopulate their species, especially the extinct animals. The castle is perfect because it already had what I would need and proper climates/habitats' for each species.

A few weeks later I visited the last property the Pendragon Island and castle. From Merlin's book I knew that Pendragon was King Arthur's last name and that I was heir to the throne of Great Britain Magical and Muggle. The thought overwhelmed me and I pushed it from my mind.

The island was huge with a full size forest, castle, empty village, and small mountain range. It looked strangely familiar as I headed up the beach towards the castle via the village. When I reached the doors I realized the island is identical to the one I use as my mindscape. I figured it was the magic in my ring influencing my mind and magic that made the island appear to me when choosing a mindscape.

I used magic to open the door and explore. I noticed a sea serpent of some kind in the moat as I crossed the drawbridge and stopped to introduce myself and explain who I am. After trying to eat me I got him calm enough to explain and he apologized and introduced himself as Shriah the castle's protector.

The castle was five stories plus the basement, with many towers. The first floor held a dining room, living room, ballroom, kitchen, training room, and two guest suites. The second floor held ten more suites and a common room in the center. The third floor held the massive library (completely full of rare ancient book kept nice by magic), a weapons/training room, and four studies/workrooms.

The fourth floor held the master suite and four other large suites. The fifth floor just held empty rooms. The basement held a dungeon, a potions lab, a ritual room, a wine cellar, and a storage room.

The fifth floor held the stairs to the towers and to the roof which was like a courtyard garden and had five greenhouses. One of the towers held a workroom, another was a weapons stockpile, two were bedrooms, and the ones around the edge of the castle were defense outposts.


	19. Chapter 19

AN: Only a few more chapters left on this story, but i've already started the sequel. I will finish in the next few day. I was bored out of my mind stuck at my grandparents w/o internet so i got really far on this. Hope you like it.

A month after my tenth birthday I sat my international OWL exams, barely two years after being introduced into the magical world. I got to travel to the USA to take the exams at international level. I took all of the subjects offered and scored:

OWLS:

Transfiguration O** Charms O Potions O* Herbology O

History O** Magical Theory O** Astrology EE Arithmacy O

Ancient Runes O* Divination EE COMC O** DADA O*

Dark Arts O Warding O** Latin O** Mermish O**

Goblin language O** Blood Magic O** Elemental magic O** obscure magics O**

Mind magic O* Magical species O

I received an automatic mastery in beastspeaking due to my natural gift.

EE is Exceeds Expectations, O is outstanding, O* is extra points, O** is highest recorded score ever. In History I combined muggle and magical histories and explained how they affected each other. I got high scores on all languages because of my natural ability at languages and I spoke some of them better than the instructors. Blood Magic, Magical Theory, elemental Magic, and Obscure Magics were rarely taken and I was the first to score an O or above on all of them.

I had to take each test multiple times and get the same score range each time before the examiners were satisfied I wasn't somehow cheating. I was annoyed but couldn't really blame them as I was testing five years earlier than average.

At age 11 I took my A levels, High School Diploma/GED equivalent, and received top marks in all of the available subjects. I also received black belts in three forms of martial arts with and without weapons.

At 12 I took my NEWTs and took all the offered subjects. The language NEWT was combined and you had to prove fluency in two muggle languages and two magical languages, I proved to be fluent in ten languages and accidentally received a mastery in languages. I was unable to test for Divination because they required a natural gift for it to even test.

NEWTs:

Transfiguration O** Charms O* Potions O* Herbology O

History O** Magical Theory O** Astrology EE Arithmacy O

Ancient Runes O** COMC O** DADA O** Dark Arts O*

Warding O** Blood Magic O** Elemental magic O** obscure magics O**

Mind magic O** Magical species O* Language O**

Mastery in languages

I received 22 OWLs, 19 NEWTs, and 2 Masteries by the age of 12.

As soon as I received my results I went to Gemdigger and gave him a copy so he could start the process of filing for emancipation for me. It was more likely to go through if pushed it than if I tried to go through the ministry. A month later I was officially an adult in the eyes of the law.

At Gringotts I had to claim my titles as an adult and became Duchess Clarissa Rose Perrell Gryffindor Ravenclaw Emyrs Pendragon. I chose to drop the name Potter as they had abandoned me. I chose not to claim the throne yet when Gemdigger explained I could take over the magical and muggle worlds of Great Britain. Gemdigger also told me I could chose to go by any of my names and titles but for official legal business I needed to use them all. I decided to mostly go by Clarissa Perrell to not attract too much attention.

While at Gringotts I was updated by Gemdigger on the publication of my series of intro level books using muggle science to make magic easier. They are set to begin distribution at the end of the month. The intro level books are the first in each subject series. I am almost done with the second set of books for each series. With the exception of the History series which is completely finished through the start of the current century. It contains six books so far starting at the beginning of the earth's creation. All of the History books will be published in the first batch at the end of the month.

Arriving home I immediately sent in my application to a post-NEWT school I had learned about called Atlantis Academy, and was pleased to be accepted even if it was on a probationary basis because of my age. The Academy, as it's often called, is known for being dangerous and is opened to all Magical species. 'I can't wait to go' I thought as I drifted off to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

I spent the next two months mostly working on the Sanctuary at Emyrs Castle. I upgraded the wards and added climate stabilizing wards. I added enough wards to make the property self-sustaining and welcoming for new animals.

One by one I brought animals out of stasis and introduced them into the Shelter, as I liked to call it. I started them in the castle then helped them set up homes on the grounds. Each species had a room and home inside the castle as well as the one outside on the grounds. I kept the castle doors wedged open so they could come and go as they pleased.

I brought back many species of animals that had been extinct for hundreds of years. It filled me with a sense of pride to be able to give them another chance to survive in the world. I monitored all of them carefully afraid of losing the last of their kinds.

I raised a variety of snakes, wolves, turtles, birds, fish, felines, horses, and many others that had magical abilities. I brought back several extinct magical creatures including three kinds of unicorns, hellhounds, dodo birds, Snidgets, Crocotta, and hippocampus. I also raised Kelpies, Pegasi, Chimeras, Griffins, Thestrals, crups, and nundus.

I waited to use any of the dragon eggs because they needed an adult female dragon of any species to help rear them and teach them to survive. It was hard to wait because I was so excited at the variety but I refused to kill them because I was too impatient to wait to find an adult dragon to help raise them.

After finding two shifters under stasis I discovered that Swift is actually the last of a species long thought extinct. She was excited to help raise two little shifters and teach them to control their abilities.

I also began to purchase new animals that were rare or going extinct now. I had to pay top dollar and use the black market for some of them but decided it was worth it to prevent them from dying out.

I was excited when exploring the Sanctuary grounds discovering many forms of plant and tree types that had been thought to be extinct. The wards had kept them alive and healthy. I built several more green houses at Raven manor and started to grow more of the rare plants to study their uses and abilities in a controlled environment. Growing wild at the Sanctuary some plants had crossbred into new plants I also replanted to study.

I made sure that each creature had a home suited to their needs both inside and outside of the castle. It took a while to change all of the wards and put up more to create areas within the property with completely different climates. One area mimics a mountain top completely covered in snow and ice, another area is a desert, one lake is salt water and the other fresh water, and the forest is in sections of different types. Every type of climate on earth is represented here in the twenty acres of Emyrs Castle.


	21. Chapter 21

When I wasn't working on the Sanctuary I was working on my mind magic. I couldn't have any weaknesses if I'm going to go to such a dangerous school. I had one large weakness when it came to mind magic, my dark memories. Currently they were all locked up tightly in and underground cave in the middle of my mental forest protected by a dragon.

I need to face them and sort them otherwise they could be used against me. I settled in to meditate and slowly made my way through my mindscape into the forest. I tried to calm my nerves as I walked to the cave and climbed down past the dragon.

Reaching the cave I took a deep breath then unlocked the chain on the cage door. I was immediately pulled into the memories.

_I was six and Uncle Vernon was pouring hot bacon grease on my hands over the sink as punishment for spilling some on the floor_

_I was two and locked in my cupboard starving as I could hear the Dursleys celebrating Christmas_

_I was eight spending my first night out on the streets curled up in an alley under an awning to avoid the rain_

_Two weeks after that getting beaten by other street kids for a loaf of bread I had stolen_

_I was five and Uncle Vernon was teaching me a new punishment where he forced his penis into my mouth and made me suck_

_I was three and thrown into my cupboard covered in blood with several broken bones_

_I was seven and left outside overnight in the snow to turn blue and get sick_

_I was six and Vernon took his punishment to a new level forcing himself inside of me for his pleasure_

_I was four and feeling the pain of a whip for the first time_

More and more memories swarmed me and I pushed them away in a panic coming out of my trance.

It took many more sessions before I was able to even begin sorting the memories and placing them. It hurt even more to review the memories than it had to experience them to begin with. Now I knew what all Vernon had done to me and how he should have been arrested and punished for his crimes. I spent many nights crying over the innocence I hadn't even known id lost years ago until now.

Slowly over many weeks I began to come to terms with what had happened and started to heal. I used psychology and self-help books to help me understand and find healthy ways to cope.

Thankfully working on the Sanctuary really helped me. It was a distraction where I was doing something useful and helping the animals. Seeing the baby animals of many species play and grow together peacefully, when in the wild they would be killing each other, brought me hope and helped me feel better.

It was amazing to see baby unicorns playing and cuddling with hellhounds. I made it very clear that none of the animals at the Sanctuary were allowed to harm each other. I was raising them all together with the help of some of my grown animal friends. It was hard work at times keeping up with all of them and I ended up getting a house elf to help with feeding them all.

The elf I bought through Gemdigger had been abused and tossed out by her previous owners. I gave her a new name, for which she was grateful as the old one was horrible, no really it was literally Horrible. She became Stella and with some help became a healthy size and weight. She was thrilled to be working with the animals and not be in any danger.

I discovered through Stella that many house elves are abused by their masters. With her help I started bonding with other house elves that had been cast out and bought some others from the more abusive masters. Soon I had twenty six elves working for me on my various properties. Most of them had to be forced to take time to rest and heal before they began working.

I made them all get nice uniforms, which they picked out; instead of the rags they usually had to wear. I issued a standing order that none of them are allowed to punish themselves or each other. I couldn't get them to call me Clarissa no matter how hard I tried but I did get them down to 'Mistress' instead of my whole title.

With their help I was able to keep all of my properties clean and the animals received more attention. I kept having to come up with new tasks for the elves to do so they wouldn't get bored. They fixed up anything that needed repair on any of my properties including the Perrell Castle in Russia which I had forgotten about.

I bought an old abandoned manor in London and had them fix it up. I wasn't sure what for yet but something told me the property would be useful in the future.

A few of them I asked to sneak into orphanages at night and clean them without being noticed. I also had them keep their pantries stocked. I knew the changes would be noticed but doubted they'd complain about the help.

Two of the elves had worked for potions masters and learned how to brew. After I gave them some extra lessons I had them brewing battle and healing potions to stock up on just in case.

One of them created a catalog of all of the books in my library. I had her then scope out book stores to pick up anything I didn't have in the Magical world. For the muggle world I had her grab mail catalogs and order anything interesting or important. By the end of the second month my bookcases were full. I had some of the books I had already been through, a few thousand, moved to the Pendragon castle library and had her keep looking for more.

It was a busy few months leading up to the start of the school year and I was excited to start a new adventure and learn new things.


End file.
